The Reptilican Saiyan
by Starchild Potter
Summary: The Z Gang is about to meet someone new...Someone they have never encountered before...Who is he? What is he?. This mysterious Saiyan is making his presence known, and boy are they going to be shocked at his familial ties. Rated M for Strong Sexual Content, Nudity, Language, Violence, Sensuality, and Innuendo...This story takes place in a somewhat distant future with slight alters.
1. The Celestial Body

**Prologue**

 **The Celestial Body**

 **A/N: Special Thanks to my friend on Deviantart; angelvsyokai...Thanks to her my character design now has a physical form and my story has a cover**

Throughout time and space, an unusual object flew through majestic dimensions of the cosmos. What looks like a gigantic electric blue comet with a long tale was on a journey. Inside this bubble of energy was a mysterious being. Nobody knew what this being was or who it was. It flew through the time/space continuum on a mission known only to itself.

As it flew, a huge black vortex opened up. The being flew through. The vortex closed with a flash of white light. Another vortex opened, this one was white, it opened in another dimension and the object flew out of it.

The being slowed down as he approached a familiar blue and green planet. He started glowing as he entered the atmosphere, but his armor protected him It was gold with silver joint locks, a matching helmet with a spike on each side on top, a ruby red crescent shaped visor to see through, and a speaker like respirator/voice synthesizer. Once it was through the atmosphere, it changed directions and flew.

It would seem it's destination was the World Martial Arts Tournament...

 **A/N: I apologize for how short this is...I will do my best to make the stories longer.**


	2. The Stranger vs Piccolo

**Chapter One  
** **The Stranger vs. Piccolo**

A green man with pointy ears and antennae on his forehead was wailing on a man with a wild hairdo while a beautiful woman watched from the sidelines with worry and concern as the wild haired man was lifted, then slammed into the arena stage.

"Goku won't last much longer against Piccolo," she gasped, realizing Piccolo's goal was not to beat Goku, but to kill him.

Piccolo flew up and readied his Explosive Demon Wave at Goku when suddenly, a figure landed and deflected the blast. The woman, Goku, and Piccolo all looked at the figure with surprise.

Piccolo regained his composure.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped, "How dare you interfere?"

The figure turned to Goku and spoke in a deep, mechanical voice ( **A/N: For his voice, just think of Darth Vader** ).

"Step back Kakarott," said the figure, "This is my fight now."

"What did you just call me?" asked Goku.

The figure stripped his crimson cape off and got into stance.

Piccolo chuckled.

"Insolent fool," he said, "You do not know who you're dealing with."

"Funny," replied the figure, "I believe it's the other way around."

"Cocky fool," snarled Piccolo.

He held his palm out and launched another Explosive Demon Wave. When the smoke cleared, the stranger was not in sight. Piccolo chuckled.

"A little premature to celebrate," drawled a voice.

"Huh?" said Piccolo.

He looked up to see the stranger floating above him, looking down with his arms crossed.

"You pathetic little..." snarled Piccolo.

He flew up and threw a punch, only to hit thin air.

"What the?..." snapped Piccolo.

"Over here dumbass," called a voice.

Piccolo spun around to face The Stranger and tried to kick, only to hit thin air again.

"What are you, standing still?" said a voice below.

Piccolo looked down and tried to ram The Stranger. He hit thin air again. Piccolo heard a whistle. He looked and the Stranger kicked him in the face, knocking him into the arena stage. Piccolo got up shakily as The Stranger landed. He pointed his finger at Piccolo.

"Bang," he said.

A pink laser went through Piccolo's heart. Piccolo spat out an egg as he went down.

"And so evil dies," snarled The Stranger.

"Ehrm, The winner?" said the Announcer.

He tried to present the prize Zeni to The Stranger. He shook his head.

"Give it to them," he said pointing to Goku and the woman.

The announcer did as he was told.

"Thanks for the generosity and saving me," said Goku, "But who are you?"

The Stranger looked at him, then at the lady.

"Live happily with Chi-Chi, Kakarott," said The Stranger, "She is a good woman."

With that, The Stranger flew off, not to be seen again until many years later. Goku watched, wondering why he was called Kakarott while at the same time, Chi-Chi was bewildered as to how he knew her name...


	3. The Stranger Returns

**Chapter Two  
** **The Stranger Returns**

Chi-Chi was outside watering her gardens while humming to herself. Suddenly the ground started rumbling. It was a very beautiful day. Sunny, but not too hot. Breezy but not called. Just enough to make the laundry sway lazily on the clothesline. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound as the ground started shaking.

"Huh?" said Chi-Chi, as she looked down at her dancing flowers.

A flash of light in the sky caught her attention. She looked up, a loud explosion was heard and a form seemed to fall from the sky. The form plowed into the ground. Chi-Chi ran to the form. The armor looked familiar. She dusted the dirt off the figure, revealing someone she had not seen in years. The Stranger laid unconscious in her front yard.

She still did not know who he was, but she did know he needed help. She tried to lift him, but he was too heavy.

"Goku, a little help please," called Chi-Chi.

A man with wild hair came out.

"What do you need Chi-Chi?" asked Goku.

"Help me bring this poor man inside," said Chi-Chi.

Goku walked up to the unconscious body.

"If I did not know any better," said Goku, "I would say it's the same guy that helped us at the tournament years back."

"I think it is," said Chi-Chi.

Goku hoisted The Stranger up and brought him inside...

 **(A/N: Sorry this one was so damn short...couldnt do much with it)**


	4. The Stranger Revealed

**Chapter Three  
** **The Stranger Revealed**

The stranger was laying on a bed slowly regaining consciousness. Judging by his looks, he was a Saiyan, except for his tail; It was green and scaly, with dorsal spines. His hair was spiky and short and it stuck straight up off his head ( **He resembles the DBGT version of Vegeta, except no widow's peak,** ). He slowly sat up and looked around. He was in a rather nice looking bedroom. It was well kept and organized.

' _Whoever owns this room_ ,' he thought to himself, ' _They sure seem obsessed with keeping tidy._ '

He turned his head when he heard movement. Chi-Chi walked in Carrying a mug of steaming liquid.

"You're awake," she said, "I was beginning to fear the worst."

The Saiyan would have responded if his throat was not so dry.

"Here," she said, "Drink this."

She held the mug out to him. The Saiyan took the cup gently, and found out it was tea. He took a sip, studied the taste, then continued drinking until it was empty.

"Thank you," he rasped as he returned the mug..

"You're welcome," said Chi-Chi, "Goku and I are still thankful for what you did. The way you defeated Daimao was impressive."

"I was born to fight," said The Saiyan, "But I know there is more to life than just that."

"It would seem you are," said Chi-Chi. "You have a lot of battle scars. Why did you help us though?"

"You and Kakarott seemed to need a hand," said Gargus, "I am not like most Saiyans."

"Why do you keep calling Goku, 'Kakarott'?" asked Chi-Chi, "Only one other person I know does that."

"That is his Saiyan name," said the Saiyan, "The name he was born with."

"That's why?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Yes," said the Saiyan.

"I never did get your name by the way," said Chi-Chi.

"I'm Gargus," said the Saiyan.

"Well, nice to meet you Gargus," said Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi," called a voice.

"In here Goku," she called back.

Goku walked in.

"Ah," he said, "He's awake."

Goku pulled up a chair.

"Goku," said Chi-Chi, "This is Gargus."

"Hello Gargus," said Goku, "So this is what you look like without your armor. I would say you were a Saiyan, that is until I saw your tail."

"I am an extremely rare type of Saiyan," said, "I'm a Reptilican Saiyan."

"What's that?" asked Goku.

"It's a flaw in our genetic makeup," said Gargus, "We are ten times more rare than babies born with the ability to change to Super Saiyan, and ten times more powerful. Makes the Legendary look like a pansy. Reptilican's are more powerful than the average Saiyan. Capable of all forms of Super Saiyan with training, plus Oozaru form, though ours is different. Reptilican's change into Super Lizards instead of Great Apes. Plus we're born with a scaly tail instead of a furry tail."

"Where are you from?" asked Chi-Chi.

"In a sense, everywhere," said Gargus, "My world has been destroyed. I'm from an alternate dimension, so I have been going from dimension to dimension, looking for a home."

"Your world was destroyed?" asked Chi-Chi, "Was it the Androids or Buu?"

"No," said Gargus, "In my world, the destroyer was Hirudegarn."

"Oh my god," said Goku.

"I noticed," said Chi-Chi, "Except for the short hair and lack of a widow's peak, plus a few scars on your face, you look an awful lot like Vegeta, but your eyes are less intense."

"We must keep this underwraps, because I'm not ready to tell them yet," said Gargus, "Vegeta and Bulma are my mother and father. Trunks is my big brother, and Bulla is my big sister. I am the youngest of the three."

"Are you half Saiyan?" asked Goku.

"No," said Gargus, "In my world, Bulma was genetically turned into a Saiyan, so I'm full Saiyan. She did the genetic thing to see if it would maintain her youthful looks. Some women really want to be beautiful. But it has something to do with Bulma being a synthetic Saiyan that I'm a Reptilican. I never got to find out though, because Hirudegarn killed my family, all the Z-Fighters, the population, even my lady."

"Well," said Goku, "That's quite a story.

"Who was your lover?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Promise not to freak out?" asked Gargus.

"OK," said Chi-Chi.

"It was Pan," said Gargus, "We were born around the same time. As a result we were good friends and eventually, sweethearts. I loved her with all my heart. I'm the only survivor, I killed Hirudegarn in my anger. But it's predictable as I was in Oozaru form."

"Well," said Goku, "It would seem Pan did not have to worry about finding a boyfriend."

Gargus looked confused.

"Explain?" he asked.

Goku laughed.

"She is so worried about not being able to find someone," said Goku, "Because she is so tough."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Chi-Chi, "I would like you to meet the rest of our family. Granted you know them, but _they_ don't know you. They've heard of you though."

"I would be honored," said Gargus...


	5. Dinner With the Son Family

**Chapter Three  
** **Dinner With the Son Family**

Gargus had a pouch full of capsules with him, so he grabbed one with his clothes and changed. He wore a gi similar to Goku's except it was green and had the symbol of Vegeta's family crest on the chest and back. He came downstairs. He saw various people besides Goku and Chi-Chi. One was a man with hair short and spiky like his own, except he had this one tuft at the front that jutted out at an angle, he looked almost like a teacher the way he was dressed. Another one was a woman with short dark hair and blue eyes in a bluish green dress. The third was also a guy. He looked like the other guy except his hair stuck at an angle. The third was a young woman around Gargus's age (Aged: Eighteen). Her hair was a lot like Chi-Chi's except it was medium length.

Gargus recognized them all. They all looked up as he approached.

"Gargus, glad to see you're dressed and ready for dinner," said Chi-Chi.

Gargus smiled.

"This is my son, Gohan," said Chi-Chi.

The bespectacled one smiled and nodded.

"His wife Videl," said Chi-Chi.

"Hi," said the woman with short dark hair.

"My youngest son, Goten," said Chi-Chi.

The other boy nodded.

"And my granddaughter, Gohan and Videl's daughter, Pan," said Chi-Chi.

Pan smirked and winked. Gargus fought to hide a blush and succeeded.

"Everyone, this is Gargus," said Chi-Chi, "The man who helped me and Goku years back."

"He looks too young to be," said Gohan.

"I travel dimensions at the speed of light," said Gargus, "Thus the laws of time cant really touch me."

"Just like the Trunks you told me about bro," said Goten, "He traveled through time also."

"Difference, I traveled through dimensions," said Gargus.

"Eh, never was good at science," said Goten.

"I hope you are hungry Gargus," said Chi-Chi.

"Now that you mention it," said Gargus, "I have not eaten a square meal in two months."

"Well, then, feel free to have seconds and thirds," said Chi-Chi...

Gargus and the Son family sat at the table, eating dinner. Gargus was telling them about all he had accomplished in his endeavors throughout the dimensions while taking big bites out of a fish.

"The dimension I saw," said Gargus, "The Tuffles were just as worthy an opponent as the Saiyans. Hence there was a war. I was stuck in between. I did my best to stay out. I was caught a few times though."

"How were you caught?" asked Gohan.

"Stealing rations and water to survive," said Gargus, "Hard times."

"It sounds like it," said Videl, "How did you survive?"

"I dare not say," said Gargus, "But I feel I will not hear the end of it until I do. Whoever caught me, wound up dead. Otherwise they would have killed me."

"How could they possibly do something to someone as strong and attractive as you?" asked Pan.

Gargus fought down another blush.

"At the time," he said as he started working on a bowl of rice, "I wasn't as strong as I am now. Only with training did I achieve the strength I have at the moment. Reptilicans usually start out showing strength whenever they get pissed. They have to train to learn how to control their strength."

"That's rather interesting," said Videl, "How often are Reptilicans born?"

"It varies from time to time," said Gargus, "There was one year where the was a rash of Reptilicans being born."

"So, sometimes there's a lot and sometimes there isn't?" asked Pan.

"Exactly," said Gargus.

"Wow," said Pan, "You're turning out to be real fascinating."

This time Gargus did blush.

"Pan, behave yourself," said Videl.

"What?" said Pan, "It's not my fault he's so cute."

Gargus blushed deeper.

"Enough Pan," said Gohan.

Pan rolled her eyes.

"You two are no fun," she said...


	6. Sleeping Arrangements

**Chapter Four  
** **Sleeping Arrangements**

Once they finished supper, Gargus helped Chi Chi with the dishes.

"I must say," she said, "You're quite different than the average Saiyan. Goku doesnt normally help with dishes."

"Thats because I was raised by a good mom," said Gargus, "And DAMN what a cook she was."

Chi Chi smiled.

"Well, I spoke wit the others here," said Chi Chi, "You have two choices as we're short on rooms. You can sleep on the couch, OR though it wasnt my idea and normally I would NOT approve but she kept insisting until I relented, Pan has offered you space in her room."

Gargus thought for a second.

"I'll bunk with Pan," he said, "Dont plan to stay for too long anayway."

"Are you sure?" said Chi Chi, "She IS a handful sometimes."

"I'll manage," said Gargus.

After Gargus finished helping with the dishes he went upstairs because he was tired. When he got to the door, he knocked.

"Come in," said Pan.

When he walked into the room he saw something that made his heart stop. Pan sat their humming, brushing her hair wearing nothing but a shiny black bra and a matching pair of panties. She noticed him in the mirror and smiled then turned to look at him,

"Hello there," she said.

"Um...hi," said Gargus, "Wow this is awkward."

"What?" asked Pan.

She then looked down and realized what he was referring to then laughed.

"Oh duh," she said, "Hold on."

Gargus turned his back so that he at least seemed like a gentleman.

"It's safe now," said Pan.

Gargus turned around. What he saw was still enough to make his heart race, but it was less awkward. Pan had ditched her bra and put on a red satin bathrobe. Gargus could tell because from what he could see, she had tossed her bra to the floor while his back was turned. Pan climbed into her bed.

"Um...do you by any chance have a sleeping bag or a spare blanket?" asked Gargus.

"I'm afraid I don't," said Pan, "Why?"

"Well Chi-Chi said it was your idea to have me up here," said Gargus.

Pan smiled.

"My bed's big enough," she said.

"I don't want to impose on you," said Gargus.

"It's all right," said Pan, "Now unless you want to sleep on the floor, get in here."

Gargus nodded and climbed in. Even though this wasnt the Pan from HIS world, he was still finding her attractive, and it was very awkward. Pan reached over to her bedside table and clicked off the light.

"So, tell me more about yourself?" she said.

Gargus looked over at her. She was laying on her back. Head turned towards him curiously. Gargus laid his head on his arms and spoke.

"Well," he said, "Before all that happened...I had a real life. I had a girlfriend, a loving family. Friends. Hobbies."

"What kinds of hobbies?" asked Pan.

"Well," said Gargus, "I played guitar and sang for starters."

"Oh wow," said Pan, "What kind of music?"

"Well," said Gargus, "I love and play a lil of everything, but primarily I enjoy hard rock."

Pan smiled.

"Favorite rock band?" she asked.

"Toss up between AC/DC, KISS and Aerosmith," said Gargus, "Do you like rock n roll?"

Pan nodded.

"I have a thing for 80's rock mostly," said Pan, "Drives my parents fucking nuts when I crank it."

Pan laughed a little as she remembered and Gargus could not help but chuckle.

"What bands usually?" he asked.

"One of my most favorites is Mötley Crüe," said Pan, "But I also like Twisted Sister, Quiet Riot, RATT."

"Nice," said Gargus.

Pan smiled.

"What was your girlfriend like?" she asked.

Gargus looked at Pan then back at the ceiling.

"She was the most amazing woman you would ever meet," he said, "I had proposed to her a few days before she was killed. She kind, loving, tough, beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have her, but she chose me. I was too shy to tell her that I loved her, but it turned out that I didn't have to. Because she told me she loved me. I miss her everyday, but I never forget her."

Gargus waited for the next question, but it never came. He looked over at Pan and noticed she was asleep. Gargus smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know why I ended up here, besides my mission to find a home," said Gargus, "But maybe this is another chance."

With that said, he fell asleep...


	7. The Next Morning

**Chapter Five  
** **The Next Morning**

Gargus woke up and shifted, but found himself weighed down. He looked down and noticed Pan, still asleep, head on his chest, arm around him. Gargus chuckled quietly and slowly wriggled out without disturbing her. Pan sighed in her sleep, and turned to face the other direction.

Gargus smiled at her, then went and showered, put on his boots and pants, with his belt and wristbands, but left his top, then he stepped outside. Gargus surveyed the are. Trees all around, grass, flowers. Isolated but beautiful. This was certainly not the overgrown Mt. Paozu he remembered. The bees flitted about, going flower to flower for the pollen. The butterflies feeding on the nectar. The birds flying around tweeting. The squirrels and chipmunks runninga round in the trees, chittering and collecting nuts.

The mild breeze enveloping Gargus in its coolness. The sun shining its warm rays down, few clouds, sparse in the sky.

Gargus saw a ripe apple in the tree...he plucked it, inspected it, then wiped it off, sat under the tree and munched on it.

The silence was most engraciating. Much better compared to the chaos of his dimension.

A voice broke him out of his reverie.

"This seat taken?" it asked.

Gargus looked up to see Pan, fully freshened up and dressed, in a black sports bra, spandex shorts and Saiyan type grey shoe like boots, pink socks, and her hair hanging over her shoulders. Gargus jerked his head, signalling to sit down.

Pan smiled and sat beside him, she looked up, pointed her finger up at a right apple, and shot a laser, hitting the stem and it landed right in her hands.

Gargus raised an eyebrow.

"Most of the people I've seen use that technique were evil," he said.

Pan laughed.

"Caught Vegeta experimenting with it so I asked him to teach me," she said, "Never know when you might need it."

Gargus nodded.

"I suppose Ki doesn't distinguish between good and bad," he said.

"Guess not," said Pan.

Gargus couldnt help but snatch a quick look at her. She was just as beautiful as the Pan from his timeline. They were the same in everyway except for difference in dimensions.

"I'm sorry that you lost your girlfriend," said Pan.

"As long as I remember her," said Gargus, "She is never really gone."

Gargus looked down at the blood ruby ring with golden band that he wor on a chain around his neck.

"She gave that to you?" asked Pan.

"After she was killed," said Gargus, "I took it, swearing to wear it everyday, to remind me that justice must be served. I trained everyday as the last survivor of the Z fighters to kill the one repsonsible, and kill I eventually did, but it was already too late...No survivors, no wildlife. I set the world ablaze as a mercy and left the dimension."

Pan listened.

"It was then, I discovered I dont need any kind of moon for my Oozaru form," said Gargus, "I can transform at will if I release my anger beyond that of a Legendary Super Saiyan. I took my form and destroyed Oozaru. Bastard didnt know what hit him. His attacks only succeeded in pissing me off."

Pan looked amazed as she listened.

"So after I set what was left of my world ablaze," said Gargus, "I left. All that was left was ruins after Hirudegarn attacked. No dragonballs because even the Guardian of Earth was dead."

"Well now you have a chance at a fresh start," said Pan.

Gargus smiled.

Another voice cut in.

"Would you two like some lemonade?" it asked.

They both looked up to see Chi-Chi smiling down at them with a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and few glasses.

"I havent had lemonade in a long time," said Gargus, "I would love some."

"Me too," said Pan.

Chi-Chi smiled and poured them each a glass then left them the tray with the pitcher.

"Help yourselves," she said, "Plenty more where that came from."

With that said, she went back into the house.

"Your grandmother is very generous," said Gargus.

Pan smiled.

"She dotes over me alot," said Pan, "But she's not someone you cross the line with, she's probably one of the few people that can really intimidate Grandpa."

Gargus laughed.

"A man is nowhere near as tough as his partner," he said.

"True," said Pan.

Gargus leaned his head against the tree and enjoyed the taste of the lemonade.

"There's a hot spring nearby," said Pan, "And I was planning on taking a dip later. Care to join me?"

"Sure," said Gargus, "Never been in one before."

Pan smiled.

"Good for relieving muscles," she said.

"With all the training I have done after the shit that happened," said Gargus, "I almost forgot what enjoyment feels like."

Pan smiled.

"Well then," she said, "Maybe I can help you."

"I would like that very much," said Gargus.

Pan smiled again.

"All right then," she said, "Well, here comes the first one. Bulma is throwing another party at Capsule Corp. tonight. Gonna attend?"

"Sure," said Gargus, "Though Im not going to reveal who I am yet."

"Ok," said Pan.

They spent the rest of the day outside, talking and drinking lemonade...


	8. The HideoutInvite

**Chapter Six  
** **The Hideout/Invite**

Pan and Gargus spent practically all of their morning walking around, talking and laughing. Gargus was trying not to let his emotions betray him, but he was finding himself drawn towards her. Plus the fact that they were the same age and that Pan was beautiful wasnt helping.

Gargus was jerked out of his thoughts by Pan touching his shoulder.

"Sorry," he said, "My mind got elsewhere. What's up?"

"I said I want to show you something," said Pan.

"Oh," said Gargus, "Ok."

Pan took his hand, making him blush unnoticed. She then led him through the woods. Gargus found it hard not to stare at her swaying but and her legs as she maneuvered through the woods with him. Her outfit didnt really help either. Eventually they came across a cave. Pan led him inside. Inside the cave was a lil cottage. Well kept.

"This is pretty much mine," said Pan, "I go here when I am wanting to be alone, I may even move here if its still here by the time I get the ability to have my own place. I keep it clean and organized."

Gargus was impressed.

"Perfect plan," he said.

Pan smiled.

"Come on," she said, "I want to show you the interior."

She led him in and flicked on the light.

"Has a built in generator," she said, "Solar powered."

"That's impressive," he said.

Pan led him through the kitchen/dining room. The bathroom/laundry room. The living room. When they came to the bedroom, Gargus felt a little hesitant.

"Come on in, " she said, "It won't eat you."

Gargus, walked in and looked around.

"Next to the living room and kitchen," said Pan, "This has to be the most spacious. This room is my favorite."

Gargus was able to sense something about Pan.

'I bet I know why,' he thought.

"You know what the best part is?" asked Pan.

"What?" he asked.

Pan shut the door behind her.

"It's just you and me," she said smirking and slowly approaching him.

"No interruptions," she said, slowly putting her arms around him.

Gargus was trying his best to remain stoic. Just as their lips were inches away, someone yelling in the distance interrupted.

"Pan! Gargus!" called Chi-Chi from a distance, "Come inside, need to talk to you!"

"Shit," said Pan, "Oh well. We'll pick up the rest of the tour later."

She kissed him on the nose almost making Gargus blush. As they walked back through the woods, Gargus started thinking again.

'I cannot allow it,' he thought, 'I can't allow myself to fall in love with her. Attachment leads to pain.'

Eventually they came within view of the house and Chi-Chi.

"We were walking around in the woods grandma," said Pan, "What's wrong?"

Chi-Chi smiled.

"Nothing," she said, "Just wanted to let you know, Bulma is throwing another get together. Everyone else knows. Thought you would like to as well. Gargus has never been to one so this may be his first."

Gargus smiled.

'In this timeline anyway,' he thought.

"Awesome, I love these," said Pan.

Chi-Chi smiled then looked at Gargus.

"How bout it?" she asked.

"Gladly," said Gargus.

Chi-Chi smiled again.

"Then it's settled," she said, "Anyway lunch is ready, come on in."

"Awesome, I'm hungry," said Pan.

They went inside with Chi-Chi to join the others...


	9. Thoughts

**Chapter Seven**

 **Thoughts**

Gargus had sat down and had lunch with everyone, then he stepped back out and sat down behind the house, out of sight. His close call with Pan was a little unsettling. He was still in love with her, but he did not want to allow himself to get attached only to lose her again. He had contemplated ending his life because of that. He still remembered clear as day. Hirudegarn was rampaging through the city, the Z Fighters doing what they could to take him down.

Gargus has jumped in to help. With combined training from ALL the Z Fighters, he was a very gifted fighter. Suddenly Hirudegarn's tail smacked a building and caused lots of rubble to rain down. Pan had swooped in to get Gargus to safety. Sadly Hirudegarn had spotted them, He unleashed his energy breath, realizing that she was in a doomed situation, Pan threw Gargus to safety and she was hit full blast. She laid on the ground, lifeless. Gargus's rage at seeing her dead body erupted. His Oozaru form manifested for the first time. Unlike regular saiyans who used the moon, Reptilican Saiyans became Oozaru through fury.

He made Hirudegarn suffer for every person he killed. He killed him slowly. At that point Gargus was a killing machine. As a result of that beastial side, Gargus refuses to use that form unless needed. Gargus wanted nothing more than to take Pan and ravish her anywhere secluded where they would be alone, but he could not bring himself to be with her. He did not want to lose her.

Gargus sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall. He couldn't deny it, he still loved her. And clearly she found him attractive too. How was he supposed to tell her of his past though. Obviously it would frighten her.

"There you are," said a voice.

'Shit,' thought Gargus as he looked up to see Pan.

Pan sat next to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked, "You seem troubled."

"I'm all right," said Gargus.

"You still miss your past lover don't you?" she asked.

Gargus was surprised at how perceptive she was. He still didn't dare tell her the details but he nodded his head.

"Yes," he said.

Pan reached over and touched his cheek. Gargus closed his eyes to her touch. Pan smiled.

"I know what it's like," she said.

Gargus looked at her.

"You do?" he asked.

Pan nodded.

"My high school boyfriend was killed in a car accident," she said, "He collided with a drunk driver."

Gargus looked surprised.

"Shitty way to go," he said.

Pan nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I will always miss him, but I cannot live my life in sadness. He would not want that."

"Hmmm," said Gargus.

"And I don't think your love would want you to live your life grieving either," said Pan.

"You might be right," said Gargus.

Pan placed her hand on his cheek and gently turned him to face her. They looked into each other's eyes. Pan smiled at him for a second, then leaned in and kissed his lips. Gargus almost let himself be absorbed into the kiss. However he mentally fought it and did not respond. Pan pulled back and smiled at him.

"I know you need time," she said, "That was just a taste. I am here for you if you ever need me."

Gargus could only nod.

Pan smiled, got up, stole one more glance at him, then headed back in. Gargus sat there, staring after her. It had been a long time since he had felt a kiss. He wanted more but he could not bring himself to go after her. He needed her but he kept himself rooted. He loved her but he could not let himself be swayed just yet.

He stood up and walked over to the edge of a cliff behind the house, overlooking a valley. It was an amazing view. His thoughts kept drifting towards both versions of Pan. She definitely had him hooked.

Gargus shook the thoughts from his head to remain focused. He stared out across the Valley.

"Mom, Dad, Bro, Sis," He whispered to himself, "You're all out there in this universe and yet dead in my own universe. Is this second chance really mine to have?"

Gargus pondered it all as he stared across the valley. It was beautiful, peaceful.

"Perhaps this time," he said, "Life will be in my favor.".

Gargus stood up and headed back inside. He could sense where everyone was. Goku and Chi-Chi were in there bedroom, and he had a feeling that they wanted some privacy. Gohan was in HIS room reading while Videl was napping. Pan was in her rooms doing aerobics. He decided to leave that alone because if he saw her, he was gonna lose control. Goten was in the living room and Gargus could tell from the sounds he was watching "The Real Ghostbusters."

'Some thing's never change,' he thought.

He sensed another presence in the living room too, but he did not recognize it. Gargus helped himself to a glass of water, and sat at the kitchen table. He rested his hand on the table, only to feel paper. He looked down and saw a newspaper, and noticed his mother on the front page. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Bulma, president of Capsule Corp.," Gargus read under his breath, "makes a breakthrough in medical research."

Gargus looked at the picture of his mother a little longer.

"Something's definitely don't change," said Gargus.

He put the paper down then stared up at the ceiling. Gargus then looked up as a woman with long brown hair and a yellow dress walked in from the living room, and grabbed two sodas from the fridge. She looked at Gargus and smiled.

"Hi there," she said.

Gargus nodded.

"Gargus right?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm," grunted Gargus.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Valese," she said, "Goten's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," said Gargus.

"Are you Pan's boyfriend?" she asked.

Gargus sweatdropped while looking at her with big eyes.

"N-no," he stammered.

Valese chuckled.

"Well, she likes you," she said, "She talks about you constantly."

"Between you and me," said Gargus, "I will admit she's a beautiful woman."

Valese chuckled.

"Yes," she said, "But be careful, she doesn't take any shit."

"I would expect no less," said Gargus, "After all look who her relatives are."

"Care to join me and Goten?" she asked, "I imagine you don't want to sit in here alone all day."

"Sure," said Gargus.

He followed her into the living room and sat down to watch the cartoons...


End file.
